100 cosas sobre Antigua Maya
by SalyKon
Summary: 100 headcanon sobre la representante humana de una de las civilizaciones mas larga (y misteriosa) de Mesoamerica, tratando de despejar la conducta que pudo haber tenido y como llego a sentirse con todos los cambios a su alrededor (antes de los europeos). Se aceptan sugerencias.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic, nacio como resultado de leer un par de libros sobre historia mesoamericana (concretamente los aztecas) y aunque no he terminado de leer sobre los aztecas de los que si tengo informacion hasta aburrir es sobre la civilizacion maya. Pero me encantaria escuchar sugerencias para este headcanon o talvez libros para investigar.

Posdata: La imagen que esta ahi, de hecho significa que si veo a la civilizacion Maya como mujer y de hecho fue la que mas me gusto, desgraciadamente no pude dejar solo la figura de la civilizacion Maya, asi que o alguien me enseña a editar o ignoren la figura de Guatemala colonial, no se les ocurra pensar que son la misma persona. La imagen le pertenece a Hikaru00xX

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los errores son míos.**

* * *

 **LA ANTIGUA MAYA. I  
**

 _(Ya sea como hombre o mejor hay varios headcanos que pueden darse a esta civilizacion sin necesidad de discrepar entre generos)  
_

– Fue una de las civilizaciones más viejas en Mesoamérica.

– Durante la era del posclásico se mantuvo aislada de las otras civilizaciones.

– Eso hizo que las civilizaciones del posclásico rara vez llegaran a verla de frente o a reconocerla.

– Durante el clásico paso mucho tiempo con Teotihuacán, Tolteca y Zapoteca.

– Desde muy joven ha estado obsesionada con la astronomía y las matemáticas.

– Era muy buena con la agricultura.

– Era muy buena inventando bebidas: el xocolat (chocolate) El balché (licor) fueron las bebidas más populares entre sus hermanos mesoamericanos.

– Después de la desaparición (muerte) de Teotihuacán y Tolteca se volvió bastante condescendiente hacia las culturas más jóvenes de Mesoamérica.

– Es muy buena consejera (siempre y cuando entendieran sus metáforas).

– Pese a que muchas culturas dentro del área de Mesoamérica jamás la vieron o conocieron le tenían un profundo respeto y temor por todas las historias sobre ella.

– Sus primeros años como civilización las paso con Olmeca y Monte Alto.

– Tuvo muchos jaguares que a su vez representaban sus ciudades estado: Mutal, Calakmul, Copan entre otros

– Se daba cuenta cuando alguna de sus ciudades/estado peleaba entre sí cuando lo hacían los jaguares.

– Más que el oro, la piedra que más le gustaba fue el jade.

– Su intención jamás fue convertirse en imperio.

– Le encantaba trabajar con cerámica.

– Perfecciono la escritura, el sistema de numeración y la cuenta larga, y muchas otras cosas.

– Le gustaba hablar sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro.

– Ya fuera como aliados o enemigos Teotihuacán y Tolteca fueron muy importantes para ella, cuando murieron sintió un profundo vacio.

– Le gustaba hablar con Zapoteca, una de las pocas que compartía su sentido de la literatura.

– Era considerada una erudita entre los mesoamericanos.

* * *

*Los mayas jamás fuero un imperio eran ciudades estado que peleaban entre sí. Por tanto hacer referencia de ella como Imperio Maya es erróneo y ya que hay entre seis y ocho millones de personas que se autodenominas mayas hoy en dia, sugeriría que se usara el nombre de: Antigua Maya.

*La cultura zapoteca fue la única cultura de mesoamericana contemporánea a la maya en desarrollar su propio sistema de escritura.

*Mucho se ha dicho y escrito sobre la relación que han tenido Azteca y Maya, pues bien, romperé otra burbuja, lamento decir que eso es fanom las líneas históricas de estas dos culturas están muy lejanas como para decir que llegaron a sostener algo profundo.

*Condescendiente? Después de haber vivido al menos tres mil años (todavía se esta discutiendo sino es mas) y ser una de las pocas que queden en pie de todas las civilizaciones que has conocido puedes comenzar a ver las civilizaciones más jóvenes, como pequeños niños que no tienen ni idea de que es vivir.

*Otra burbuja que romperé, realmente la civilización Olmeca no es la más vieja de Mesoamérica, esa es la de Monte Alto, bien pudo haber sido la mama (?) de la Cultura Olmeca, pueden investigar sobre ello, no les estoy mintiendo. Los arqueólogos se refieren a ella como pre olmeca.


	2. Chapter 2

En honor a la fecha (12 de octubre), se debería tener esta publicación en cuenta, no se unan por favor al grupo que cree que los nativos o los españoles eran santos/demonios, ambos bandos lucharon por lo que creían correcto y para el beneficio de su gente. Ambos bandos con esto en mente, mataron, saquearon y sometieron a otros pueblos, basta de esparcir ignorancia por favor.  
Nosotros hablamos, escribimos, pensamos español y la mayoría somos parte de la cultura mestiza...quien quiera ser 100% indígena o peninsular, se equivocó de era para nacer, si quieren seguir así por favor tomen una máquina del tiempo y vuelvan a una fecha anterior a 1492 y no fomenten la ignorancia profanando la Historia para que se acomode a su visión.

Palabras sacadas de la pagina de facebook "Hetalia Historico"

Y si, es ironica que haga un comentario sobre la hispanidad en un fic como este.

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los errores son míos.**

* * *

 **ANTIGUA MAYA. II  
**

 _(Ya sea como hombre o mujer tengo algunos headcanon para esta cultura que no creen que afecte de alguna manera el genero que se decida dar)  
_

– Conoció y comercio con Taina. Algunas veces la ayuda a mantener alejado a Caribe.

– Le gustaba aprender cosas de sus vecinos. Era muy influenciable.

– No solía mantenerse en la misma ciudad-estado por mucho tiempo.

– En su momento fue bastante perfeccionista.

– Tuvo varios hermanos. Los menos conocidos fueron: Lenca y Chorotega.

– Era muy religiosa.

– Era buena navegante.

– Le gustaba hilar y tejer su propia ropa.

– Cuando sus ciudades/estados peleaban, sufría de migrañas. Que eran frecuentes.

– Su culto favorito a sus dioses era el "auto sacrificio". Ofrendaba su propia sangre a los dioses. Pero no descartaba otros métodos.

– Tenía una curiosidad bastante fuerte por el cuerpo humano.

– No desconocía la rueda. Pero no _supo_ cómo utilizarla más que para hacer juguetes.

– Le gustaba pintar en murales. Bonampak es un buen ejemplo.

– Llego a construir "Sacbe" (serpientes blancas) para facilitar el camino entre sus ciudades.

– Le gustaba practicar el "juego de pelota".

– Fue una habida lectora.

– Era muy paranoica con los días de su calendario.

– Le gustaba desarrollar sus propios medicamentos.

– En su declive (decadencia) olvido muchas cosas. Entre ellas su escritura.

– Cuando esperaba la llegada del Baktun trece, jamás pensó que llegaría el fin del mundo.

* * *

Los sacbe, hoy en dia pueden verse atraves de google earth.

Pese a que sea dificil de creer, los mayas eras bastante influenciables. Cualquier otra cultura que se haya topado con ella (Teotihuacan, Toltecas, Zapotecas, etc.) puede verse reflejado en varias de sus obras arquitectonicas o en su cosmovision.

Los Lencas son una cultura indigena que cubrio mayoritariamente lo que hoy en dias es Honduras y fue base de la mestizacion de ese pais. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que los consideraran parte de las culturas mesoamericanas y aun mas aceptar que estan emparentados con los mayas. Aunque las paginas oficiales de Honduras digan otra cosa, ningun arqueologo serio ha dicho que los lencas sea mayas de la misma forma que lo hacen: los lancandones, yucatecos o quiches.

Los Chorotegas son otra cultura emparentada con los mayas, que se encontraban en la parte baja occidental de lo que hoy es Costa Rica.


End file.
